Dancing in the Dark
by possum
Summary: Mimi and Brady pull a series of pranks on each other. Kay Bennet comes to Salem and meets someone. PassionsDays crossover. Brimi,Phloe,Shelle some parts NC17


****

Dancing in the Dark

Brady slammed his fist down on his blaring alarm clock. He opened one eye and groaned when he read 11:00 am. He had been out all night and had a severe hang over. His father and Marlena were away for the weekend so he was using that to his full advantage. 

Even Belle was away. She was staying at Mimi's for the weekend. Probably talking all night about how much she loves Shawn. For a brief moment Brady wondered who Mimi might of been talking about. 

He dismissed that thought as soon as he had it.

Brady rolled out of bed and stumbled into his adjoining bathroom. He planned to stay in the shower till he somewhat resembled his old self.

While he was in there Belle and Mimi made a surprise visit home.

Belle unlocked the penthouse door while Mimi waited anxiously beside her. Before Belle could even open the door Mimi came charging through it covered in white flour. Belle was flour free. Mimi was ranting about her little brother and Belle was trying not to laugh.

"What a psycho! I mean why do I have to get stuck with Lucifer Damien Ghoul Jr! Why couldn't I have had a nice little sister," Mimi wailed. Connor had just successfully pulled off a complicated prank on Mimi, which ended in a whole sack of flour being dumped over her head. "And then to top that off, the showers breaks! I can't wash this crap off! Are the fates against me?" 

Belle had taken pity on her and brought her back to her place to clean up. "I don't think I can go back there tonight. I'm afraid his life might be in serious danger, from me!" 

"Take easy Meems. It's okay. Why don't I call your mom and tell her your staying with me tonight and we'll go shopping later today and then we'll rent movies and chill, ok? You can use the bathroom beside my bedroom. Towels are in there and then you can change into something of mine. No ones home so don't worry about running into anybody. I think Brady's staying at Phil's or something, So go on." 

Belle ushered Mimi up the stairs and called Mimi's mother to let her know the plan. 

Mimi walked up the steps trying not to get flour everywhere. She carefully took off her clothes in the shower and started the water. She began to lather her hair and rinse the flour out. What she didn't realize was that the door wasn't latched properly.

Brady finally felt like a human again and got out of the shower. He toweled off and pulled on a pair of his boxers and some jeans, but didn't bother buttoning them. 

He was looking around for his hair dryer and couldn't find it. _Dammit. 20 bucks says Belle has it. _Hers had blown up last week and she had yet to buy a new one.

He walked down the hall to her bathroom and pushed the half closed door open. At that **exact** moment Mimi Lockhart was stepping out of the shower very wet and very naked.

Brady stood there frozen staring at her perfect figure. Before he could even think about what he was saying he said it, "Jesus Mimi! Where have you been hiding that body!?"

Mimi snapped out of her trance that the shirtless Brady had put her in and she realized she was standing before her best friend's brother, naked! Her arms flew to cover herself. She was barely able to cover her breasts with one of her arms, but by God she wasn't moving her other hand. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Were you born in a barn? Get out!" Mimi slammed the door in his face and continued yelling at him through the door. "Hey, there's a new thing out now called KNOCKING! You should try it! Jesus, do you always walk around like you own everything."

Brady grinned, "As a matter of fact Ms. Lockhart I, or shall I say my family does own this property. But don't worry we always let naked women come and go as they please."

With that he walked away before he could hear her response. When he got to his room and shut the door he realized he had forgotten his hair dryer. 

Mimi quickly found a towel and covered herself with it. The thin terry cloth barrier made her feel less exposed. She peeked out the door and when there was no sign of Brady she hurried to Belle's room. She pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of red plaid pajama bottoms. _Great, Belle's got a smaller chest than me. I'm going to look like a Hooter's waitress in this shirt._

Mimi swallowed her pride and put the outfit on and made her way downstairs. Belle was lying on the couch talking on the phone to Chloe. Thank God she hadn't heard her and Brady.

"Oh hey Meems. Yeah she's out of the shower now. Yeah I'll call ya later. Bye." Belle hung up the phone and sat up on the couch. Mimi plopped down next to her. "Oh Chloe says hi."

"Oh ok. Cool." To Belle's relief, Mimi and Chloe had finally made their peace and became friends. 

Belle noticed Mimi's outfit, "Damn, Mimi. Planning on getting a job at Hooter's?" Mimi cringed, "Shut up Belle! You know that your shirts are always too tight for me."

Belle laughed, "I know. I'm sorry. So, are we still going shopping."

Mimi snorted, "Yeah right. In this?" she said gesturing to her clothes. "I'll get raped in the street. Let's just rent some movies and chill."

Belle jumped up, "No prob. I'll go get the movies and then I'll go to the grocery store and get some munchies. Then I have to stop and say hi to Shawn. Don't worry though I won't be gone long. You just chill here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mimi panicked at being alone in the house with Brady. Before she could say anything Belle was gone.

__

Great, I'm stuck in a house alone with Brady Black, who has just seen me naked. Could things get any worse? 

Mimi found out that oh, yes. Things could get a lot worse.

Chap. 2

Salem, USA

Kay Bennet walked into DotCom to pick up something different to listen too for a change.

Kay had moved up to Salem with her uncle Hank a few months ago. He had gotten a job offer at Titan and Kay had asked him if she could move with him.

At first he had said no, but then he saw the sadness in her eyes and he thought about how Grace and Charity had been treating her. He knew about her crush on Miguel too and knew that she needed to get away from him and meet new people. 

So he said yes, if it was ok with her parents. 

Kay had asked her parents and expected a big blowout, but instead they simply said yes. Kay couldn't believe that they would let her go so easy. Later that night her father had pulled her aside and had told her to go find herself. She hugged him tightly and said she would. 

So here she was. She had been in Salem for about 3 months and had just started to make friends with the locals. 

The first person she had met was Mimi Lockhart. They took to each other immediately. Neither of them knowing it, but they both were tired of being 2nd best. Kay to Charity and Mimi to Belle. Although Mimi was by far her best friend here, she had only met Mimi's other friends a couple of times. She had classes with most of them, but Kay was to shy to start a conversation. 

She knew that Belle Black was the most popular girl in high school and was perfect and had the perfect boyfriend on top of all that. She could tell that she and Shawn were desperately in love. Whew, Shawn Brady. Kay couldn't blame Belle on that one. He was gorgeous, even by Miguel standards. 

Chloe Lane and Phillip Kiriakas were the IT couple of the high school. From what Kay could tell they were deeply in love and she was envious of them. 

Her thoughts drifted back to Miguel and what he was doing at this very moment. She caught herself and tried to forget him. It was time she moved on. 

She was looking through the soundtrack section when Jan and Jason walked through the door. Kay did not like them. Well she didn't like Jan at all, and she had never really talked to Jason before, but he was really good looking. 'He looks pussy-whipped if you ask me,' she thought. He might be half way decent if someone got him away from Jan. She tried to back away without them seeing her. She ran smack into someone and knocked them down.

Kay spun around and looked at who she had just hit. Wow. He was gorgeous. He was tall, blonde, and athletic. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She reached down to help him up but he smacked her hand away.

"Yeah, you should look into how to walk right."

Kay was taken aback by his surly manner, "Hey bub, I said I was sorry. You can take it or leave it." She said with her eyes flashing anger.

"Whatever," he mumbled and pushed past her.

'What an ass!' Kay thought to herself while still wondering who he was.

Chap. 2

Belle and Mimi and Chloe were getting ready for their girls night over at Mimi's. Belle surveyed the spread, "Ok, we got soda, chips, pizza, chocolate, horror movies, and a romance movie to even it out. Anything else we need?"

Mimi coughed, "Umm...I was kinda hoping we could invite Kay Bennett. She's really cool and you guys will like her. She's had a rough time lately."

Mimi looked at the other girls and they both shrugged, "Sure we'd love to meet her."

Mimi jumped up, "Ok I'll call her."

Belle felt a tug of jealousy over Mimi's giddiness. Belle shook her thoughts out of her head.

Kay heard the phone and she went on a search for it. Hank always left it in weird places. Finally she found it in the bathroom. Mental head slap! Why, I don't want to know.

'Yeah"

"Kay? This is Mimi."

Kay smiled, "Oh hey Mimi, what's up?"

"Well I know this is short notice, but I'm having a girls night over at my house tonight and my parents are gone so we can be as loud as we want and we all thought you'd like to come over."

Kay immediately brightened, "Sure I'd love to." She needed to get away from the house for awhile.

"Okay see you in a few."

Mimi hung up and went back to her room. "She's coming over."

"Cool. So where is she from?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Harmony, Maine. She said she had family problems or something."

"Wow."

After a few minutes Kay showed up and the girls were having a great time.

On the other side of town four guys were hanging out at the Kiriakas mansion. Shawn, Phillip, Brady, and Jason were all drinking and playing pool. Shawn and Brady were a team and Jason and Phillip were one. Phillip resented this because Jason was three sheets to the wind already and he had to play by himself mostly.

"Are you gonna shoot or not man," Phillip said.

"Don't make me pound you, Kiriakas." Brady said with a grin. He took his shot and won the game.

Shawn ever the gracious winner, did a little victory dance around Phillip. Phillip slugged Shawn on the arm.

"Less git some mo' beer man," said a drunken Jason.

The others busted up laughing. "Dude, you are so wasted," Phillip laughed. Shawn went over to Jason and put his arm around Jason's shoulders. "Man, you do not need Jan. The girl is a mega bitch and you deserve someone better. I mean look at the way she changed you." 

"Yeah I mean now at least you can act like a human without her wigging out on you," Phillip piped in. Jason tried to get up for another beer and failed. He decided to stay were he was. 

Shawn turned around and saw Phil and Brady comparing biceps. He rolled his eyes, they are always competing. "Oh please guys, you know I have way better muscles than any of you," Shawn said trying not to laugh.

Brady snorted, "Whatever Brady, I could bench press you over my head."

Shawn was the only one who hadn't been drinking. He just wasn't in the mood tonight. Although not everyone was as drunk as Jason, they were buzzing.

"I wonder what the chicks are doing right now?" Brady wondered. Mainly thinking about Mimi and the shower. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since then.

"Dude, if Belle ever heard you say chick, she'd kick your ass," Phillip noted. 

Jason slurred, "Their prob'ly layin round in their underwear. Watchin horror movies and havin pillow fights."

Jason's drunken words made a picture in all the guys mind.

"Dude," Phillip said like he had a bright idea, "we should go over there."

"What are you crazy it's like midnight. Besides Mimi's parents would kill us." Shawn said.

"Hey I think it's a good idea, I'll meet you over there." Jason said and walked out the back door and started walking the wrong way.

Brady laughed,"How long do you think we should let him walk the wrong way?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Go get him."

Brady took off after him and tried to turn him around. Jason insisted that he knew where he was going and wouldn't turn around until Brady threatened a beating.

"Come on Phil, you don't really want to go over there do you?" Shawn pleaded.

"Yeah. Mimi's parents are out of town, that's why she's having her little party. Man I really need to see Chloe." In a softer tone so only Shawn could hear, "I know you wanna see Belle in some little sleep outfit."

Shawn coughed and shifted nervously. All the guys were looking at him expectantly.

'What the hell,' he thought.

"Come on lets go."

The boys let out whoops of laughter and headed for the car. Jason stumbled behind them until Brady picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Dude, not a good idea," Jason said as his face turned green. They all got into Brady's jeep with Shawn driving and headed for Mimi's.

Chap. 3

Contrary to what the guys were thinking, the girls were not in their underwear having pillow fights. They were having a serious talk about guys.

Kay sat a listened to the girls talk about all the hot guys in Salem, adding her own comments in some time and having a great time. She picked up a piece of pizza and listened to Belle talk about the basketball players which of course in no way compared to Shawn. Kay and Simone had never done things like this. Simone always wanted to do something with Charity.

"So Kay, any guy waiting for you back home."

"Well, that's kind of a sore spot. There is a guy, but he's not waiting for me."

"So what's his name?" Chloe asked.

Kay smiled, "Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald."

All the girls let out a breath. "Wow, sounds mysterious." Belle said.

Kay grinned, "Wanna see a picture?"

All the girls bobbed their heads.

Kay reached for her wallet and pulled out a picture of her and Miguel at prom.

The girls were speechless.

"He's gorgeous!"

"Total hunk!"

"Hottie!"

Kay laughed,"Yeah he's great too. We've been best friends since we could walk and I've always had a thing for him, but he's in love with my cousin now."

Mimi winced, "That's gotta hurt."

Belle wanted to know more but could tell that Kay didn't want to talk about it any more.

They were compiling a list of all the hot guys in the school when they heard something outside.

Chloe looked around the room, "What was that?"

"Huh? What?" Mimi asked.

They got quiet and heard it again. "That. It sounds like voices, and a door knob rattling."

It sounded like someone was turning the door handle to the front door. Trying to get in.

"Oh my God!" Belle said freaking out.

"Someone's trying break in," Mimi squeaked.

"Were gonna die," Chloe cried.

Kay busted up laughing, "I'm sorry. That was just really funny. Who do you think it is?"

"What? Your asking me like I would know anyone who would commit a felony?" Mimi said iindigently. 

Chloe and Kay looked at each other, "Well we can't just stay here."

"Yeah, I refuse to die like all those horror movie girls," Belle added.

"Okay. Let's all go downstairs together," Mimi said bravely.

They all huddled down the steps. Mimi whispered,"Ok. I need a ball bat. Shit, where did Connor put his?"

Finally Mimi found it. "Belle, get the phone and be ready to dial the police."

Belle and Kay went and got the cordless phone and stood together in the hall.

Mimi pressed her ear against the door and could hear whispering,"Their in there I know it."

Mimi knew what to do, "Chloe, grab the door handle and on three I want you to swing it wide open ok?" Chloe nodded.

Mimi took a deep breath and everything her dad had taught her came back to her.

"One.....two.....THREE!"

Chloe swung the door open and Mimi raised the bat high above her head ready to do some clubbing.

Brady had been trying to get the door open and was about to give up. "Why don't we just knock like normal people?"

Phillip shook his head, "No man we have to surprise them."

They got the surprise of their life when the door suddenly swung open and the first thing Brady saw was Mimi. Immediately his thoughts went back to her stepping out of the shower. It took him one second to realize she had a bat and knew how to use it. He did the only thing he could think of and tackled her. They landed in a heap on the floor and the other girls started screaming and running to the back of the house. Chloe looked behind her and saw Phillip's stupid head.

"Phillip?" All the girls stopped and came back into the front room.

Belle was mad, "What are you guys doing here!? You scared us to death."

The guys looked at their shoes sheepishly.

Mimi had a very big male on top of her. It was Brady. The man she had been trying to avoid since the shower incident. She was furious that he had gotten the drop on her.

At first Brady was in full assault mode and then he realized he had a soft, beautiful, but scared female under him. He looked down into her eyes and saw that she wasn't scared, she was mad as hell.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mimi said, her eyes flashing with anger.

"What am _I _doing? I'm not the one trying out for the Yankee's for Christ's sake. You came at me like a wild woman. What was I supposed to do?" Brady said, enraged.

Mimi could not believe her ears. He was the one who was trying to break in _her_ house and had attacked _her_. Oh, this guy has a lot of nerve. 

While her mind was filled with thoughts of revenge, her body was thinking something very different. There was a gorgeous, hard bodied male atop her, and her body was betraying her.

Chap .3

Mimi bucked wildly, attempting to throw Brady off of her. He remained heavily in place. Brady grinned, he was starting to enjoy this. Mimi saw him smile; she had to do something quickly before she succumbed to his charm. Suddenly an idea hit her. She smile seductively. Brady noticed the change in her mood and was immediately on guard. 

Mimi leaned up towards him and whispered softly in his ear, "You know this would be so much more fun in my bedroom." As she said this Mimi shifted to where her hips cradled his.

Brady lost all thought of anything else other than Mimi. Her hot breath against his ear and her incredibly soft body against his.

He smiled lazily, "Well darlin' if- OW!!" 

While Mimi's mouth had been next to his ear, she bit down HARD to get him to let her go.

Brady jumped up holding his ear, "Jesus! That hurt! What is your problem?!"

"My problem? You are my problem! You break into my house and when I open the door you come charging at me! What is your problem?" Despite the anger that he was feeling, Brady reached down and helped Mimi to her feet. 

"Hey this whole thing was not my idea. Talk to the lover boys over there," Brady said motioning to Phillip and Shawn. "Forget this," he said as he walked out the front door without another world.

Belle and Chloe looked at each other, "Whoa," they said together. Belle and Shawn headed for the swing set in the back yard and Phillip and Chloe went into the kitchen. Mimi was still fuming at Brady. She went to sit outside and cool down.

Kay was left with the drunken Jason. She sat on one of the couches and flipped on the TV. Jason stumbled over to her and sat beside her. Right beside her; he was almost sitting on top of her.

Jason smiled sloppily, "Hey."

Kay wrinkled her nose, "You know that scent doesn't suit you."

Jason didn't know what she meant. All the girls like Tommy. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you know Bar Room Floor scent is out this year. There's a new one out called Clean and Sober."

Jason laughed loudly until he realized she had just insulted him, "Hey. Leave me alone man. I just got dumped harshly."

Kay felt a stir of pity, "By that mega bitch?" Jason nodded.

"Well from what I can see I think that you could do much better than her."

"You really think so?"

Kay shrugged, "Why not? I mean your ok looking, I don't know that much about you but I'm sure you might have some good qualities."

Jason slung an arm around her and pulled her, if possible, closer to him, "So you wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Kay smiled, "What the hell."

Mimi stepped onto the porch to be alone and discovered Brady there. She turned to leave before he saw her.

"Come here, Meems."

Damn, she could never get a break. Mimi crept towards him wary of what might happen.

Brady sighed, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to tell you something."

Mimi scoffed, "What? You going to tell me how much you want to whoop my ass for that little stunt of mine."

Brady grinned slyly, "Yep, and what a cute ass it is." Mimi blushed from her head to her toes. She had been trying to avoid him as much as possible since that happened.

"You know what. I'm not going to let you embarrass me anymore. So what, you saw me naked. Big deal. Plenty of other people have too," Mimi lied easily.

Brady's eyes narrowed, "Like who? Welles? Kiriakis?"

Mimi smiled sweetly, "It's better left unsaid." 

The fact that someone else had seen her naked really burned his hide for some reason. She looked so cute tonight too. She had that mass of hair tied up in a ponytail and had a tank top and shorts on. She was shivering too. "Your cold."

"No I'm not." Mimi hated when he told her how to be, what to do, where to go.

"Don't be an idiot. Here take this." He took off his button up A&E shirt and handed it to her. Now he was wearing just a beater.

Mimi frowned, "Aren't you going to be cold?"

Not with thoughts of you getting out of that shower running through my mind, "Nah. I'm thick skinned."

"More like thick headed," Mimi mumbled.

Brady arched on eyebrow, "What was that Meems?"

"Nothing she said innocently. Brady chuckled, he had heard her. 

Mimi couldn't believe she was standing on her porch with Brady Black at 2:00 am in the morning, wearing his shirt. Which hung to her knees and made it look like that was all she had on. This did not go unnoticed by Brady as he swallowed hard.

"Brady?"

"What Mimi?"

"Your not gonna try to get me back for this are you?"

Brady smiled and lied smoothly, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Chap. 4

Mimi woke up Monday morning incredibly late. Her alarm clock had not gone off. She didn't have time for a shower, she barely had time to put clothes on. Class started in 12 min. Mimi brushed her hair quickly and pulled it into a sloppy ponytail. She threw open her closet and couldn't believe her eyes. All of her clothes were gone. She ran to her dresser and pulled out all the drawers. They to were all empty.

"What the hell is going on here, " Mimi said aloud. She briefly thought of asking her mother what had happened when she saw the note. Taped to the closet rod was a note from one Brady Black. It read, 'See ya soon. BB.' If she told her mother, he would be in jail. That was when Mimi also noticed that there was one outfit left in the closet. And it certainly didn't belong to her.

Belle stood in the hallway at school wondering where Mimi was. "She's really late, Brady. I wonder what happened."

Brady smirked, "I have no idea." Brady had insisted on taking Belle to school that day cause he wasn't missing this for the world. They were soon joined by Shawn, Phil, Chloe, and Kay. They stood in a loose group laughing and joking. All of a sudden they heard Mimi yell, "BRADY BLACK!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

They, along with everyone else in the hallway turned and saw Mimi. Their jaws dropped to the floor. There stood Mimi in a crop top with the word "Easy" written across it and a pair of Daisy Duke shorts. To top the outfit off she had a pair of knee high snow boots on. Belle rushed of to her, "Mimi what is wrong with you? Do you think this is funny? Why are you wearing snow boots?" Belle was completely confused.

Mimi gave Belle a look like she had grown another head. "Belle do you honestly think I would wear this on purpose?!" In the meantime all the guys were checking Mimi out. They had never seen her expose so much skin before. Brady looked Mimi up and down and began to think that maybe his joke had backfired on him, cause his pants were suddenly very tight. She was all leg, and those shorts didn't hide much.

Mimi spotted Brady like a snake spots its prey. She was furious. But was also kinda impressed. She always respected a fellow prankster. How had he managed to do it? 'No, wait. I'm supposed to be pissed.'

Mimi walked up to him and got right in his face, "Where are my F@#$ing clothes, Brady!!"

"Whoa, pretty talk. You kiss your mama with that mouth?" Brady joked. Mimi lunged at him but was held back by Jason, who had just walked up on the scene. "You better be glad Jase is holding me back, Black. You just wait."

Brady tried not to laugh. Just then the bell rang. Everyone reluctantly started for class.

Jason still held Mimi, afraid she might do more damage, then he realized what she was wearing, "Damn Mimi. Taking fashion tips from Jan, huh?" Mimi elbowed him in the stomach and headed for the girls locker room to change.

Jason held his stomach and walked over to Kay, "What did I say?" Kay just laughed and pulled the injured Jason to class. Mimi was grateful that she had an extra change of clothes in her gym locker. And of course she was the talk of the school. Mimi expected the worst, having been the class loser for as long as she could remember. Amazingly everyone was nice to her. The guys just thought she was hot, and the girls respected her cause a guy like Brady Black was hitting on her. 'High school is so f#$*ed up.' Mimi thought.

Belle, Shawn, Phil, and Chloe were all at a table when Mimi got to the cafeteria. She made her way over to them. Phil grinned, "Hey Daisy, where's Bo and Luke?"

Chloe poked him in his side, "Be nice Philly." "Sorry baby."

Mimi rolled her eyes and sat next to Belle. "So Meems, what happened today?"

Mimi told them about being late and the note and outfit, "And then to top it off, he had taken one, just one, of all my shoes. All the left ones. All that was left was a pair of snow boots." Everyone was cracking up and even Mimi chuckled a bit. She had to admit that it WAS pretty funny. 

For some reason Shawn was laughing so hard he could catch his breath, "Hey Meems. So did you actually own that outfit or did Brady supply it for you." Mimi blushed, "The shorts were mine, but not that slutty shirt."

Shawn coughed on his Mountain Dew, "You mean you actually wear those shorts? In public?"

Even Phil leaned closer to hear the answer to that one. Mimi felt her face grow hotter, "Well yeah. When I go swimming, or stuff like that."

"Okay, hormone boys. Clear those thoughts. We need to study for AP English," Belle said changing the subject. Mimi sent her a silent thank you.

Brady sat in his office at Basic Black thinking about Mimi. He smiled to himself. That had been one hell of a prank. He had gone to her house Sunday night while her parents were out. Mimi had been at his and Belle's house where he knew she'd be till whatever time that stupid show was over. He hadn't counted on Connor being home. So when he was picking the lock, yet again, it had opened on him again. But this time there was no crazy woman with a bat. Connor opened the door but never looked up from his gameboy. 'What do you want?"

Brady thought fast, "Um, I need to get a book from your sister's room. I'm Belle's brother, Brady" 

Connor shut off his game at the mention of his sister. It was his duty to protect her. But if this guy was Belle's brother, he couldn't be that bad. Connor narrowed his eyes, "What do you want with my sister? She never has guys come by." Brady was tired of getting the 3rd degree from a 5th grader, "Hey kid. You like baseball?" Connor nodded, this guy had found his one weakness. "If you let me in your sister's room, I'll give you baseball lessons for two weeks everyday at 5:00 PM. Ok?"

Connor thought for a minute, "Sure ok." 

Brady opened the door to Mimi's room. It was a nice room. Not all girly like Belle's, but simple. Simple and totally Mimi. He could smell her and almost feel her presence in the room. 'Come on, Black. You got a job to do." Brady pulled out trash bags and bagged everything and the shoes. He opened the window and threw them out to be picked up later. He found her little shorts and decided to use them instead of the skirt he brought with him. Finally he was done and picked up the bags on the ground and loaded them up. 

He had put everything back while she was in school. He even left her a rose. Brady had no clue why, but he was starting to think of Mimi in quite another way. Now he needed to stop thinking about her and get some work done.

When Meems got home she went to her room and found all her stuff were it was supposed to be. There was also a single white rose laying on her bed. She picked it up and sniffed. She smiled, 'How sweet. But don't think that gets you off the hook, bub.' Mimi starting thinking that maybe there was something behind her and Brady's pranks. She decided to step it up a notch.

Chap. 5

The next week Mimi waged an all out war on Brady. He didn't know what hit him. Mimi was staying the night with Belle and Brady didn't know it. Belle had conned Shawn into asking Brady to play some b-ball. While he was gone, Mimi and Belle put their plan into action. They opened the door to Brady's room. 

"Ok, Belle. While I grab all the ones in his drawer, you get all the ones from the hamper."

Belle made a face, "EW! Meems I am NOT touching my brothers dirty underwear!." Mimi sighed in exasperation, "Come on Belle. This is war. There are going to be a few casualties. Now are you gonna wimp out or do this?!"

Belle really hated it when Mimi got into her war movies. She mocked saluted, "Yes, Sir." 

Mimi went over to the dresser and searched for Brady's underwear drawer. Belle looked around for something to use so she wouldn't have to actually touch his boxers. Then Belle saw his baseball bat sticking out from under the bed. She used it to dig for them and carried them to the laundry chute. Mimi gathered up all his boxers, "Ok. Phase two in progress." Mimi did an exaggerated sneak to Belle's room with Belle walking normal behind her. Belle snorted and said affectionately, "God Meems you are such a nerd.

Belle and Mimi were just finishing up the last of phase two when the guys returned. Belle had told Shawn to give them a signal. She never thought it would be so damn funny. Brady opened the door and Shawn followed him in. He couldn't see the girls and panicked. What was the signal he told Belle. Shit! He couldn't remember. I'll just have to improvise, he thought.

"TIPPY TOES! TIPPY TOES!" Brady looked at Shawn like he had lost his mind.

"What the hell was that?" Shawn was busy looking for the girls. He still didn't see them, "TIPPY TOES! TIPPY TOES!"

Brady walked up to Shawn and grabbed his shoulders and shook, "Are you high, Shawn?"

Belle and Mimi were collapsed on the floor outside Brady's room laughing. They were both crying they were laughing so hard. "Your boyfriend is such a freak." Mimi said in between breaths. Belle couldn't even answer. Then they heard Brady threaten to hurt Shawn if he didn't tell him what was going on. The girls both looked at each other, "Uh, oh." They jumped up and ran downstairs.

Shawn collapsed on the couch. God, was he glad to see them. Mimi gave him a thumbs up sign to say mission complete. Brady turned around and watched Mimi and her partner in crime walk downstairs. "Well, if it isn't Abbot and Costello. How's it going, boys?" Belle just ignored him and sat beside Shawn. She couldn't help but laugh again. This in turn had Mimi laughing too. Brady looked around him, "I don't know what kind of drugs you all are on, but they are frying all your brains." The day was just too weird for him. Brady went upstairs and took a shower. 

Belle finally contained her laughter to Shawn's relief. "What the hell was 'tippy toes?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Obviously you never change the channel off of MTV my dear. That was from an episode of Seinfield that I had just watched last night. I couldn't remember what I was supposed to yell and then all of a sudden I remembered that. What was the signal again?"

Belle laughed, "I think it went like this- 'Hey Belle, we're back!'" Mimi and Belle started laughing uncontrollably again. Shawn just ran his hand over his face, "Man, I thought Brady was going to beat my ass." They all started laughing again.

All of a sudden they heard Brady yell.

"MIRIAM LOCKHART!" 

Mimi just smiled knowing that Brady had found her surprise for him. That was just one of many. Brady ran downstairs with a pair of boxers in his hand. Mimi plastered a look of innocence on her face. "Something wrong Brady?" 

"I know damn well you and Belle set this up with your little tippy toed freak over there." Mimi choked on a laugh trying to keep a straight face, "What's wrong."

Brady thrust his boxers in her face, "You sewed my shorts together that's what. All of them. They sewed them all up so I couldn't get into them even if I was from Ethiopia. The top and BOTH legs." Mimi couldn't take it anymore and laughed till she couldn't breathe. "Laugh it up, Lockhart. This means war." Brady stormed upstairs. Mimi smiled, "Oh, I'm counting on it."

-Still more pranks to be had. Mimi's not done by a long shot.

Chap. 6

Much later that night Mimi tried to get into Brady's room again. It was locked. That wasn't going to stop Mimi. She had a younger brother that was always trying to lock her out of things. She had perfected the lock picking skill.

Finally she gained entrance. Brady was asleep on his bed right smack in the middle taking up the whole thing. He was shirtless. Mimi hoped that he had found a way into one of the pairs of boxers she had sewn up. 

"Hmm, Pink or Blue?" Mimi asked herself. "Defiantly pink."

The next morning Brady woke up and stumbled into the shower. He blindly washed up and toweled off. He wrapped the towel around his lower body and started to shave. As he picked up the razor and ran it over his face he noticed something wasn't right. Staring in the mirror, Brady finally figured out what it was. His fingernails were hot pink. Brady couldn't help but chuckle. She was going to give him a run for his money. Somehow the pranks had taken a new twist to them, though. It was like flirting, seeing how far they could go. When had he started thinking about her like that? Brady knew exactly when. The day he had saw her in the shower. 

That was the day that she had ceased to exist as the little girl playing with his sister in his mind and she was replaced with the stunning woman she had become. He remembered everything about her from the shower including something that made them kindred spirits. Her gunshot wound on her abdomen. They had both been shot and fought for their lives. Brady decided he would make her his.

Little did he know that she was plotting on how to make him hers. Mimi called Kay.

"Yeah, Kay here."

"Hey Kay what's up."

Kay grinned, "Not much. What are you up to."

Mimi laughed, "Trouble, what I'm best at."

Kay laughed too, "Hey lets go to dotcom ok? Invite the other girls too."

"Sure sounds like a great idea." Mimi called Belle and Chloe and told them to meet them at dotcom in an hour.

Mimi was already in a booth when Kay got there. No one else had made it yet. Kay slid across from Mimi.

Mimi raised her eyebrows, "So what's with you and Jason Welles?"

Kay blushed and avoided Mimi's gaze. The truth was that she didn't know what was up with her and Jason. He was the first guy she had been attracted to since Miguel. Jason was almost everything Miguel wasn't. Jason was a bad boy who raced along the edge. Miguel was a do-gooder that slammed on his brakes for a worm. Kay need some excitement in her life and Jason Welles was just the guy for it.

"I don't know. I mean we're friends and all but I do like him."

Mimi smiled, "You do? That's so great. I think he might like you too. But just watch out for Jan. His ex."

Kay scoffed, "I could handle her blindfolded. She thinks she's bad? Wait till she sees me." Mimi laughed at the thought of Jan finally getting what she deserved.

Belle and Chloe finally got there and Mimi and Belle told them what happened last night.

Kay was holding her side laughing, "Tippy toes?"

Chloe picked herself off the floor where she had fallen from laughing so hard, "You sewed his underwear up? Oh, that's so classic. Meems remind me to never make you angry."

Just then the object of their conversation walked in. Brady scanned the store for any sign of the brunette prankster. He spotted her in the back booth with all her cohorts. He walked causally over to them with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

Mimi looked up and saw him making his way to them. He doesn't look too pissed. Mimi thought.

"Hello, ladies. What no bucket of water over my head? No wire for me to trip on? Any more tricks to be had? No, I know lets paint Brady's fingernails and take all of the polish remover from the house!" Brady said slamming his hands on the table. Chloe, Belle, and Kay all looked at bad ass Brady Black with his hot pink fingernails. They all started laughing so hard that they got kicked out of dotcom.

Outside Belle, Chloe, and Kay all bolted once they hit the door. They weren't staying around for the ass chewing Brady was about to give Mimi.

Mimi watched her accomplices run away. She scowled, "Cowards!"

Brady leaned against the wall, "Ok. Now you get to go to Salem Place and get me some polish remover."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to go buy more when I have some at home. Come with me." Mimi started walking in the direction home. Brady's shrill whistle stopped her. She turned around. Brady pointed to his Jeep.

"Oh yeah I forgot." They piled in and headed for her house.

Brady pulled the Jeep up to the curb. Mimi jumped out and went into the house.

Brady followed slowly behind her. He didn't do the parent thing. They all usually hated him and he in turn hated them. 

Mimi slung her purse and coat on a chair and indicated to Brady that he should do the same. 

Mimi and Brady entered the kitchen to find her little brother and her parents all having lunch. "Mimi! I didn't know you were bringing company. Well come on sit down. We don't bite."

Mimi looked at Brady and gave him a 'Im really sorry. I can't believe my parents,' look. Brady sat down beside her brother and next to Mimi. Mimi was by Brady and her mother.

Maureen smiled and passed the potatoes to Brady, "So who's your friend, Miriam?"

"Oh this is Brady Black. Belle's brother. Brady this is my mom, dad, and Connor. My little brother."

"Yeah we've met before," Connor said around a mouthful of food. 

Mimi frowned, "What are you talking about Connor? You've never met Brady before."

"Yeah I-" Connor was silenced by a hard glare from Brady.

Brady covered, "Oh yeah. I think I've seen him at the park or at the basketball court." Maureen smiled, "That's nice."

Mimi still didn't buy it. Connor knew something.

Brady picked up his fork and started eating. Immediately everyone noticed his pink finger nails. David Lockhart raised an eyebrow, "Is that a fashion statement, son?"

Mimi started giggling and soon everyone at the table was laughing, even Brady.

Brady was having a great time. He could be himself and not worry about parents saying he was a bad influence. He was changing for the better everyday. He was talking to Connor about sports, Mimi's dad about college, and Mimi's mom about Basic Black.

Mimi just sat back and watched it all. Her family loved him. She could tell. 

Chap. 7

After they ate Mimi took Bray upstairs to get the polish off his nails. Mimi left her door open so her mother wouldn't worry. Brady sat on her bed and watched her mill about her room getting everything she needed. They were both silent as she started taking off the polish. 

Mimi was practically holding his hand, and she was starting to feel a little warmer. She concentrated on the job at hand, and tried not to think about how close Brady was. Brady watched her while she held his hand. He wished that they could do more than bicker and fight. He wished they could hug and kiss and just be with each other. He had no idea that she was thinking about the exact same thing. 

Mimi almost said something but was afraid he would laugh at her and ruffle her hair like he used to when she was a kid.

Brady looked around the room, doing anything he could to avoid thinking about her.

"This is a nice room."

Mimi looked up at him and smirked, "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

Brady laughed, "Yeah, I know. So how did you get into my room last night?"

Mimi smiled slyly, "A master never tells her secrets. Let's just say that your not the only one who knows how to pick a lock."

Brady just looked at her and grinned, "You continue to surprise me, Miriam."

Mimi really hated it when he said her name like that. It caused all sorts of things to happen to her body. Brady noticed the shift in mood in the room. He also noticed that all the polish was gone from his fingernails and she was still holding his hand.

"Brady, I-"

"Shh..." Brady interrupted. He leaned in close and framed her face with his hands. Mimi's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers. She didn't have to wait long. 

Brady brushed his lips across hers and then pressed harder. He wanted to fuse their lips together. Her silken lips opened and he delved his tongue into her mouth. Mimi tentatively touched his tongue with hers. Brady groaned in response. She tasted so sweet, like sunshine on a rainy day. Their lips mated and danced. Mimi clung to him, never wanting to let go. Finally they broke their kiss for air. Mimi nibbled on his lower lip.

"Oh Brady, why didn't we do that a long time ago?"

Brady sighed happily, "I don't know. But I do know that I like you Meems. A lot."

Mimi teared up and smiled, "I like you too, Brady." They kissed again.

For the next two hours Mimi and Brady talked about everything there was to talk about. He told her about his mother, boarding school, getting shot. Everything.

Mimi in turn told him about being homeless, dealing with Jan and the other kids at school, and she told him about her getting shot too.

"This may sound weird, but I want to see your scar. I want to see if it's like mine."

Brady smiled, "I don't think it's weird at all." He lifted his shirt and turned his back to her. She ran her hand lightly over it. His scar looked very much like hers. She placed a small kiss on it too. 

Brady turned around and put his shirt back down.

"We're very much alike Meems. We're both survivors."

Soon it was time for him to go. Mimi walked him out. After saying goodbye to everyone inside, he walked out and climbed in his Jeep. Mimi stood outside it and he spoke to her through the rolled down window. "I had fun today Meems. You've got a great family."

Mimi laughed, "So that's it. Your using me for my family."

Brady grinned, "Well, your pretty sexy too. I guess you can be my consolation prize." Mimi laughed and kissed him again.

"Um, Brady? I don't think we should tell anyone just yet. It's just that I don't know how Belle would react knowing that her brother and best friend are dating."

Brady chuckled, "I agree with you on that one Mimi. I think we should wait too and see what happens. I can just see Belle freaking out. I won't tell if you don't."

"So we're even now, right? Truce?"

Brady grinned wickedly, "I still have to get you back, Meems." Brady drove off before she could say anything. 

Back inside the house Mimi was pounced on by her mother and father.

"So," Maureen asked, "when did you and Belle's brother start dating?"

Mimi sighed, "We're not dating mother. We're just good friends."

Maureen eyed her daughter, "Well I think he is a nice boy. You two would look wonderful together." Mimi tried to dodge her parents. It was now her father's turn. "Pumpkin, I'm so happy that you've found someone. He's got a good head on his shoulders." 

Mimi finally escaped them and shut the door to her room. She fell onto the bed and smiled. She was so happy, she just wished she could tell her best friend.

* * * *

Kay stood in front of her mirror trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Finally she just decided to leave it down. She wondered into the kitchen where her Uncle Hank was making dinner. Kay wrinkled her nose, "Your not actually planning on eating that are you?"

Hank looked up at Kay. She was dressed like she was going somewhere, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Out."

Hank frowned, "With who?"

"A friend."

Hank raised an eyebrow, "A male friend or a female friend?"

"A male one," Kay said evasively.

Hank set his pot down and fully turned to her, "Do I know this guy?"

Kay sighed, "Come on Hank. Stop acting like a parent. I'm just going to a movie, ok?"

Just then Jason honked his horn. Kay picked up her purse and coat and ran for the door. "Kay! I want to meet this guy, don't just run out the-" The door slammed with Kay on the other side running for Jason's truck. She jumped in.

Jason smiled as she jumped in the truck and slammed the door, "Hey Kay."

"Just go Jason. Now! I wouldn't put it past him to come out here."

Jason didn't know what the hell was going on so he floored it and peeled away.

Hank watched her go with who ever that hormone laden boy, who drove like a maniac, was. God, I'm getting to be worse than Sam in my old age, Hank thought.

"Ok. Now will you tell me what's going on?" Jason kept looking in the rearview expecting to see a maniac with a chainsaw chasing them.

Kay laughed, "I'm sorry. My uncle Hank was starting to act fatherly and wanted to meet you before we went out. That's just so embarrassing. Now he probably thinks you drive like that all the time."

Jason wiggled his eyebrows, "Well I do."

Kay laughed more. She had such a good time, every time she was around Jason. She just wanted to forget the girl she had once been and create an all new Kay. And she was going to start tonight.

Chap. 8

It was still early and Mimi was restless. She couldn't watch TV, she couldn't read a book, she couldn't do homework. Hell, she couldn't concentrate on anything except Brady. She could still feel his lips upon hers and his hands cradling her face.

Across town Brady was having the same problem. His thoughts were filled with Mimi. Her scent, her eyes, her body, her lips, everything about her tortured him endlessly. He had to be with her, but he didn't want to scare her away. Then he grinned, besides he still had to get her back one more time.

Jason and Kay arrived at the movies. They had a deal, Kay paid for the tickets, and Jason bought the snacks. Jason only agreed because he knew she was independent and the tickets were cheaper. They chose their seats and waited for the movie to start. "You know, movies aren't really a good place for first dates," Jason said thoughtfully.

Kay looked at Jason, "Does that mean that you don't want to be here?"

Jason looked at her worried face and laughed, "No! No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that I want to get to know you better and that's hard to do in a movie theater."

Kay smiled, "Well, there's always after the movie." Kay was having a hard time breathing being so close to Jason. She was wildly attracted to him and couldn't wait for the movie to end.

Little did she know Jason was thinking similar thoughts. 'God, she is so sexy. I can't wait for this to get over with so I can make a move.'

Mimi couldn't take it anymore she had to see Brady and she had to see him now. Mimi quickly got dressed and snuck downstairs and out the door. She caught a cab to the penthouse. She knew that Belle was out with Shawn and their parents still weren't home yet. Mimi rode the elevator up with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. To her surprise and delight she found the penthouse door unlocked.

Brady lay on his bed having several X-rated fantasies involving Mimi, when the object of his obsession appeared. Brady sat up, "Mimi? Are you really here?"

Mimi smiled, "Yes Brady. I'm really here."

Brady frowned, "You didn't walk all the way here did you?"

Mimi laughed. He was always worried about her, "No. I caught a cab. Aren't you wondering why I'm here?" As she said that she ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

Brady gulped, "I think I might have an idea."

"Well I was thinking. You've seen me in all my glory, but I've yet to see you."

Brady went instantly hard. She wanted to see him naked. She wanted him.

Then Mimi took off her coat and revealed her outfit to him. It was the outfit that he had made her wear that day at school. 'Jesus, her legs went on forever in those cutoffs,' he thought. He'd never been so happy to see that her shirt read EASY.

Mimi couldn't believe she was doing this. She was so nervous, but she was even more determined to have him. 

Brady stood up and pulled his T-shirt over his head. He now stood in front of her in just a pair of navy sweat pants. "Now it's your turn."

Mimi smiled and shook her head slowly, "Don't think so cowboy. You first, then I'll let you undress me."

Brady didn't think it was possible to be anymore turned on. He reached for the waistband of his pants and pulled them down and kicked them off. He now stood before her naked. 

Mimi was now having trouble staying focused. There was all of Brady exposed to her. He was all muscle. Hard, smooth and sculpted. Mimi walked over to him and pushed him onto a chair. "Now, you can undress me."

'Where had this sex kitten come from and where was Mimi,' Brady thought. He didn't care really. Brady grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Good Lord! She didn't have a bra on. Brady's shaky fingers than unbuttoned her cutoffs and slid them down her legs.

Sweet Jesus! She didn't have on ANY underwear.

Chap. 9

With that Brady pulled her close and began to kiss her like she had never been kissed before. Her arms circled his neck on their own. And her body pressed against his, causing him to moan. His tongue plundered her mouth seeking hers in return. 

She felt his velvet tongue slide into hers and tasted the rich taste of him. She felt his tongue begin to withdraw so she began to suck on it.

Brady tore his mouth away from hers and tried to focus. "Aw Mimi, your like a drug. I can't get enough." 

Mimi giggled. He pulled her over into his chair onto his lap. She began to tease his mouth with her tongue, running the tip along his lips and darting in and out. When she finally slipped it in his mouth he was on fire. He reached his hands up and gently his hand outlined the circle of her breast. Finding her nipples and teasing them. 

Mimi pulled her mouth away, "Oh Brady. I want you so much."

"Oh Mimi. I always wanted you. Always." She was straddling him in the chair and could feel his hardness pressing against her. He kissed the tops of her breasts, and he paid attention to both. While his mouth sucked and licked on one his hand teased and plucked the other. His tongue tantalized the buds which had swollen to their fullest. 

Brady did this till he and she both were about to explode. 

Mimi smiled that secret female smile and began to stroke him from base to tip, she even kissed the top. 

Brady pulled her hand away. "Mimi, are you sure about this?" Mimi giggled and whispered in his ear, "I've never been more sure of anything." She raised herself up and felt him at her entrance. She reach down and guided him in. They both gasped when he started thrusting. 

Instinctively, her body arched toward him. Mimi hung on to Brady's shoulders and rode him. 

Brady clenched her hips and helped guide her while thrusting into her warm, wet heat. With one hand he reached down to where their bodies were joined and the stroking of his fingers sent pleasant jolts through her. "Oh Brady don't stop. Please don't stop." He leaned up and thrust his tongue in her mouth matching their rhythm. She matched his urgency with her own lustful needs till she came arching her back, and he soon followed thrusting harder and faster than before. He came exploding in a downpour of fiery sensations shouting her name, "Mimi!" 

Brady and Mimi stayed slumped together til they were able to catch their breath. When Brady felt like he could stand and not collapse he picked her up and put her in the bed and laid down beside her. Mimi curled into his side.

Brady's thoughts were filled with her. She had been the best he had ever had. He had never felt like that before. She was wonderful and he didn't mean just the sex. All of her. He couldn't think about not being with her and not feel pain in his heart. They were meant for each other.

Mimi laid curled up next to Brady wondering what he was thinking. She hoped that she didn't disappoint him. She hadn't ever done anything like that, but with Brady she just lost herself. All her insecurities left her when she was with him.

"Brady?"

"Mmm?"

"Was I- Did I- Um-"

Brady grinned, "Did you please me?"

Mimi nodded and bit her lip nervously.

Brady chuckled, "I can't believe you have to ask. You were great Mimi. The best."

Mimi smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

Brady got out of bed, "You stay here and relax, I'm going to take a quick shower ok?"

Mimi rolled over and watched him walk naked into his bathroom. Jesus he was gorgeous.

Mimi lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She had the sheet pulled up over her. Thank the Lord she did because Belle chose that exact moment to come home and walk into Brady's room.

Belle ran up the steps and pushed the door to Brady's room open. She just had to tell him what happened that night with Shawn. Whatever she expected to see, in no way compared to the sight of her best friend, naked in her brother's bed with a sheet wrapped around her. Just then his bathroom door opened and revealed Brady standing there dripping wet with just a towel on.

"Hey, tink."

Chap. 10

Belle just stood there. "Oh...My...God." She finally sputtered out. With that she turned around and fled down the stairs. Mimi jumped up and followed her, wrapping the sheet around her as she went.

"Wait. Belle, wait! Would you please just calm down?"

Belle looked at her like she was crazy, "Calm down? Calm down!? You're banging my brother! How am I supposed to feel about this, Mimi? I mean , I didn't even think you guys liked each other." Belle whirled around and slammed the door as she left.

Brady stood at the top of the stairs. He had heard it all. He walked downstairs and wrapped his arms around Mimi. She turned to him with tear filled eyes, "She hates us, Brady. Your sister, my best friend hates us."

Brady felt his heart breaking for her, "She doesn't hate us, baby. She's just confused. Give her time. Tink will come around."

Brady took Mimi back upstairs and preceded to show her just how much he loved her. Even thought neither had spoken the words, they knew.

Belle got in her car and slammed the door. She was so mad she couldn't see straight. Mimi was such a hypocrite. She preached to Belle all the time about her and Shawn having sex and then what did she go and do? She jumped in the sack with her brother. Ugh! Belle took a deep breath. 'Okay, calm down. I should be happy that they both found someone,' Belle thought. She started her car and headed for Shawn's. She just hoped that they didn't hurt each other. Belle didn't think she could handle being caught in the middle of those two.

The movie was finally over and Jason and Kay got in his truck and headed for Lookout Point. Jason pulled the truck to a stop and turned it off. He grinned, "Now we can talk."

Kay laughed, "Ok. So let's talk. About what?"

"Why don't you tell about where you are from and why you left?"

Kay cringed, "Well that's kind of a sore subject, but I'll try to fill you in. Ok, I'm from Harmony, Maine where I've lived all my life. I left because of my cousin. Her mother died, so she came to live with me and my family. You would of thought that Charity had always been there. She fit right in and everyone loved her. Including my best friend. He fell for her instantly. My mother started to ignore me and gradually I faded out of the picture. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. There. That's the Cliff's Notes version."

Jason let out a slow whistle, "And I thought I had it bad."

Jason and Kay talked for an hour telling each other stories about their past's and their dreams of the future. By the time Jason took Kay home, she had forgotten all about Miguel. Jason walked Kay to her door, "I really had fun tonight, Kay."

Kay smiled, "So did I Jason." Jason leaned down and Kay closed her eyes.

Their lips met and sparks flew. Jason had never felt anything like that before. Kay twined her arms around his neck as Jason pulled her closer.

Kay felt brazen so she touched his lips with her tongue. He groaned and opened his mouth for her tongue. Their tongues mated and danced. Suddenly the door was wrenched open. Jason and Kay jumped apart and looked at who had interrupted them. Kay's eyes widened, "Miguel!"

Chap. 11

"Miguel!" Kay said. She broke away from Jason and hugged her best friend. Jason stood there with his hands in his pockets not knowing what to do.

"When did you get in? I didn't even know you were coming down," Kay said excitedly. 

Miguel shrugged, "I got in a few hours ago, but you weren't here." Miguel looked at Jason pointedly.

"Oh, how stupid of me. Miguel this is Jason, Jason this is Miguel my best friend from back home." Jason and Miguel eyed each other and finally shook hands.

Jason looked at Kay, "Well I guess I should get back home."

"Okay. I'll walk you to your truck. Miguel, I'll see you inside."

Miguel leaned against the door jab. He wasn't going anywhere.

Kay and Jason walked to his truck. Kay smiled at him, "I really had a lot of fun tonight, Jason."

Jason grinned, "Me too. We definitely have to do this again and I don't mean just the movies."

Kay grinned wickedly, "Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

Jason grabbed her hips and pulled her into a searing kiss. Jason's arms wrapped around her waist and Kay's arms wound around his neck. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. Jason broke the kiss and climbed in his truck. He winked at her and then drove off. 

Kay turned around with a smile on her face. Miguel was standing on the porch looking very pissed off. 'Uh, oh.' Kay thought.

On the way home Jason was thinking about Kay. "Looks like I have some competition."

That night Mimi slept in Brady's bed with him. It was a new experience. She found out that Brady was quite the bed hogger. He lay in the middle of the bed with his arms spread wide, while Mimi clutched the edge of the bed.

Mimi lay awake. She looked at the clock, it was 3am and Belle wasn't home yet. Where could she be? It tore Mimi up that Belle was upset with her. She had thought that her best friend would be happy that she finally sound someone. Brady had said to give her time. Mimi sure hoped it worked. It must have been a huge shock to find her brother and Mimi together.

Brady shifted and rolled behind her. He slung an arm around her and pulled Mimi closer. He nuzzled her neck in his sleep. Mimi smiled, yep she was finally happy.

After Belle left the penthouse she had went to Shawn's and told him the whole story. He was as shocked as she had been. They had hung out for awhile and then she had called Chloe and asked her if she could spend the night. Of course, Chloe had said. Belle didn't tell her about Brady and Mimi. It was one thing to tell Shawn, but quite another to tell the whole town, which is what Philip would do after Chloe told him.

Brady woke up the next morning to find Mimi snuggled against his chest. Her hair tickled his nose. She was so beautiful. His breath caught at the sight of her. They had fell asleep naked and the sheet had worked it's way down to their waists. Brady stroked Mimi's naked back marveling at her perfection. Mimi groaned, "You know you started something now."

The smile in his eyes contained a sensuous flame, "Yep. Let's finish it."

Mimi leaned up and Brady captured her lips. His kiss was slow and thoughtful as if they had all the time in the world.

Gently he eased her onto her back. His hand slid across her silken belly. Mimi moaned in pleasure. Brady broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, "God, do you know what you do to me?"

Biting her lip Mimi looked away. "Brady, you don't have to sweet talk me. You already have me in bed."

Brady grasped her chin, "Look at me."

Mimi met his gaze and the smoldering flame she saw in his eyes startled her.

"Mimi if all I wanted was to get laid, I would have found someone else. You are the one I want."

She kissed him, lingering savoring every moment. Mimi ran her hands over his chest, the muscles hard under her fingertips. Brady started his exploration of her body, that he never wanted to end. They made love. Slowly, sweetly and intensely. Afterwards both knew there would never be another.

Chap. 12

Eventually Brady and Mimi got up and showered and dressed. They went downstairs and found something to eat. Belle finally came home around 10 am.

As soon as she opened the door, Belle was interrogated by both Brady and Mimi.

"Where have you been? You didn't come home at all last night," Brady yelled.

Belle sighed, "To tell you the truth Brady I really didn't think you would care. I mean with Meems occupying your time and all. I went to Shawn's."

Brady shot off the sofa he had been sitting on with Meems and grabbed his jacket, "Don't you worry about what Mimi and I do. If he touched you I swear to God, I'll kill him."

Mimi got up and tried to calm Brady down. "Brady you can't be mad at her for something that we just did too."

Brady looked at Mimi, "Let me handle this Mimi. This is none of your concern."

Mimi was taken aback by his tone. "Fine, if your life has nothing to do with me, then I'm outta here. Don't bother calling me."

With that Mimi grabbed her coat and left. She slammed the door behind her.

Brady looked at Belle. "Good job, Brady." Belle ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Brady stood in the living room alone. "What did I say?" He wondered.

Mimi walked home thinking about her life and how it got so strange so quickly.

First her and Brady have sex, then Belle walks in on them, Belle won't talk to her and now Brady seems to think that she has no place in his life. Where did it go wrong? Mimi walked up to her bedroom without a word to her parents and cried herself to sleep.

This is still the same day.

Kay woke up and showered and dressed quickly. She had a lot of stuff to tell Miguel. They headed for dotcom.

Kay ordered two coffee's and they sat down.

"Ok. Who was that guy last night and why did he have his hands all over you?"

Miguel's question surprised her, "What does it matter to you, Miguel? I mean, you haven't said anything to me other hello since Charity came to town. What should it matter if I have some fun?"

Miguel frowned, "But you just met him and you let him put his hands on you. You to were kissing like lovers. He can't be a do right kind of man."

Kay was really pissed now. Where did he get off telling her what she should do.

"Listen Miguel, you don't know anything about Jason so you better stop while you are ahead. I know him well enough to know that I really like him and he likes me."

Miguel rolled his eyes, "Come on, Kay. He's just trying to get you into bed. I mean you've only been here a couple months. How well can he know you."

Miguel covered her hand with his and looked into her eyes, "He can't know you like I do."

Miguel's words planted doubt in Kay's mind. Could it be that Jason just wanted to get her into bed? Maybe Miguel was right. She had known him for so long and she had always loved him. Could it be that he came here for her?

Philip was planning a major party for that night. His father and Nicole had just left on a mini vacation. He started phoning people to tell them about it.

First he called Shawn, then Jason, then Belle, then Mimi, and of course Chloe was helping him plan so she already knew.

Brady hung up the phone. He had listened to Belle's conversation and knew that Phil was having a party and that Mimi was invited. This was his chance to make things right.

Mimi hung up the phone. She really didn't want to go to Phil's party alone and she knew that is what would happen. Belle was still mad and Mimi didn't want to see Brady. Kay! She thought. I'll ask Kay to go with me. Mimi phoned her house and left a message with Kay's uncle to have her call Mimi.

After Jason hung up the phone, he picked it back up to call Kay and invite her. Her uncle answered and said that she was out with Miguel. Jason hung up. What was she doing with Miguel? He wondered. What is this guy to her? Jason decided that when he got to the party he would ask Mimi what she knew about him.

Kay got home a little later with Miguel and got Mimi's message. She called her back and agreed to go as long as Miguel could go to. She didn't want to abandon him.

Kay asked her uncle if anyone else had called and he said no. Kay felt a little disappointed that Jason hadn't called her yet.

Next up- The Party.

Chap. 13

Mimi waited impatiently for Kay to get ready. She was sitting on Kay's bed while Kay flew about the room looking for something to wear.

Mimi tapped her foot to the song on the radio, "So what's going on with Jason?"

Kay smiled bashfully, "Well, he kissed me."

Mimi's eyes about popped about of her head, "He kissed you??"

Kay nodded, "Yep. Twice. And I tell you it was like no other kiss in the world."

Mimi laughed, "D@mn girl! Looks like you got a new boyfriend!"

Kay's smile disappeared. She sat down on the bed with Mimi. "I don't know Meems. What if he just wants to have sex. You know, bed the new girl."

Mimi frowned, "I don't think he would do that Kay. Jason may be a bad boy, but he's got a good heart. You'll see."

Mimi hoped that Kay and Jason would have a chance to talk tonight. They would be so great for each other. If only Kay wasn't dragging Miguel with them.

Kay got dressed and pulled her jacket on because she knew that if her uncle Hank saw what shirt she had on, he wouldn't let her out of the house.

Belle had already left for the party while Brady bided his time till he made his entrance. Brady missed Mimi already. He sighed, 'I can't believe I was such an @sshole to her.' 

Jason pulled up to the mansion. Cars were everywhere. "I thought Phil said there was only going to be a few people here." Jason made his way to the house all the while wondering if Kay was going to be there.

Belle and Shawn had gotten there before anyone else. Belle had made it her mission to apologize to her brother and Mimi. She had been a brat and she knew it. Now, if only she could stay sober enough to follow through.

Brady pulled up. Jesus, everyone in Salem must be here. He finally made it to the front door and when he opened it, he was assaulted by extremely loud music, smoke, and beer. As soon as he walked in someone was already handing him a beer. He held it, drinking from it occasionally. Brady was scanning the room for any sign of Mimi. Nowhere to be found.

Jason pushed his way to the back of the house to the kitchen where he found Mimi mixing drinks. He hopped up on the counter behind her. "Hey Meems. What's up?"

"Not much," Mimi said off handedly. She was concentrating on making the perfect Long Island Iced Tea.

"Sooo, what's Kay doing tonight?"

Mimi smiled, though Jason couldn't see cause her back was to him, "Oh, she's here."

Jason immediately brightened, "Really? Where?"

"Oh I think I saw her and Miguel in the game room."

Jason's eyes darkened, "What is up with that guy?" Mimi just shrugged.

Jason hopped down and turned Mimi to face him. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Miguel and what he is to Kay."

Brady was on his second beer and still hadn't found Mimi. He decided to check the kitchen, thinking that would be that last place she would be.

Brady pushed and shoved his way through the crowd and through the doorway. Sh!t, there she was. Talking very closely to Jason Welles. She looked amazing. She had on low riding hip hugger jeans with a red halter top that tied at her neck. She left her hair down. Just like he liked it. He felt like someone had hit him in the heart. Hard. Why did it hurt so much? Was he in love? Yep, he was. He, Brady Black, had fallen in love with Miriam Lockhart. Now if only he could say those words to her.

Jason listened to every word that Mimi spoke. She told about what Kay had said to her. Miguel was her best friend from childhood. She was in love with him or used to be or still was. Whatever. He ignored her, chose her cousin instead on her. Mimi went on and Jason decided that Miguel was not the one for Kay. He was. And he was going to find her. "Thanks, Meems," Jason kissed Mimi's cheek and went to find Kay.

Mimi sighed as she watched Jason leave. Boy does he have it bad, she thought. About that time she remember she was making a drink and turned around. Her breath caught in her throat and all the noise faded away until it was just them. He was here. And he looked wonderful. A sight for sore eyes.

Brady Black leaned against the door jab in khakis and the AE shirt she had worn the night of the sleep over. A bottle of Coors Light rested in one hand. He smiled lazily. 

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" he said quietly.

Mimi gulped. God she hated when he said baby like that. It made her knees turn to Jell-O. She cleared her throat, "Oh hey Brady. I didn't see you there."

Brady smiled. So this was the way she wanted it to be. Okay, two can play that game.

Chap. 14

Mimi cleared her throat, "Oh hey Brady. I didn't see you there."

Brady grinned and moved closer to her til he was inches away from her, "Oh really? That's not what you said the other night." He said in a deep voice.

Mimi blushed, "Well I guess I was more important to you the other night."

Brady winced, "Oh, you wound me, Meems. You know what you do to me."

Mimi scoffed, "Yeah right Brady. I'm not a naive girl that's going to fall right into your arms again." With that, Mimi grabbed her drink and walked away.

She stopped just outside the kitchen and leaned against the wall. She had to catch her breath. If he kept this up, she wasn't going to be able to be mad at him for very much longer. She wasn't really that mad anyway. Mimi was just a little hurt that Brady had snipped at her. Mimi grinned slyly. She would have him on his knees before the night was over.

Jason made his way to the game room and spotted Kay and Miguel in there. Kay looked absolutely miserable. She had a coke in one hand and was eyeing the pool table with envy. Miguel was sitting beside her rambling on about nothing.

Jason took a swig of his Heineken and made his way to them.

"Hey, Kay. Miguel. Looks like you guys need a drink. Here let me go get some."

Miguel stood up, "No thanks, Welles. We don't drink."

Kay rolled her eyes. Miguel was being unbelievably boring and she wanted to have fun. "Speak for yourself. I'd like a beer please."

Jason grinned and went to go get it.

Miguel turned to Kay, "What are you doing? You're underage, Kay. You could get arrested."

Kay laughed out loud, "I really don't think that the Salem P.D. is going to bust a party at the Kiriakis mansion. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to just cut loose?"

Miguel looked lost, "You can have fun and not drink, Kay."

Kay sighed, "I know, Miguel. Look this just isn't your scene and it probably never will be. So why don't you just go on home. Back to Charity and back to Harmony."

"But Kay, I- I think there might be something between us. I don't know but when I see you with Jason, I feel weird."

Kay closed her eyes. Oh, how long had she waited to hear him say something like that. But now it meant so little. Kay had put Miguel behind her. She wasn't the same girl that she used to be. She had mistaken true friendship for attraction. She had never known anything other than Miguel, but now that she had been out with Jason she knew that what she had felt for Miguel was something else other than love.

Jason came back with a beer for Kay. 

"So you wanna play a little pool?" Jason asked.

Kay looked so hopeful, "I would love to, but I don't know how. Could you show me?"

Miguel sat off to the side and frowned. What was Kay talking about? She was the best pool player at Harmony High.

Jason grinned, "Sure, I can teach you."

Kay was laughing inside. She had found the perfect way to get closer to Jason.

Just as Jason was about to wrap his arms around Kay, Mimi came rushing in the room. She grabbed Kay and pulled her off to the side. Mimi whispered in her ear.

Kay's eyes went wide and she giggled and nodded. They rushed out of the room together.

Jason stood there and Miguel stepped up to his side. Jason looked at him, "Uh, oh."

Mimi was looking around for Belle. There she was, on the dance floor with Shawn doing a little bump and grind.

Mimi pulled Belle off to the side, "Belle I need your help."

Belle squinted at her trying to figure out who Mimi was. It was a hard task considering Belle's drunken state. "Meems!! I have been looking for you everywhere."

Mimi could tell that Belle was seriously drunk considering she was practically screaming at her. "So does this mean your not mad at me anymore?" Mimi asked.

"Meems. I was such a sh!t. I love you like a sister and maybe one day we will be."

"Well that's what I need your help with. I need you to find Brady and bring him into the main living room in an hour. Can you remember that?"

Belle nodded furiously, "Yes, yes I can. I will 'member it." She slurred.

-Sorry, kareoke will be in the next part. I couldn't get to it this chapter.

Chap. 15

Mimi looked around trying to find Belle. She was supposed to bring Brady in the living room 15 min. Ago. She was starting to get desperate. Kay stood by her patiently waiting to preform. Chloe had also been recruited and when Belle got her sorry ass in there, was singing too.

Just when Mimi was about to give up Shawn came through the doors with Belle and Brady in tow. Mimi ran over to Shawn and pulled him aside. "Finally! I said an hour, not two!"

Shawn winced, "I know, I know. Belle went to get him and then he started yelling about her drinking and then they almost started wrestling. I had to pull her off him."

Mimi shook her head, "Whatever. Just as long as they are here. You make sure he stands up front."

Mimi dragged Belle away, while Brady watched her intensely.

Kay, Belle, Mimi, and Chloe all stood near the kareoke machine. 

Mimi gave the word. The lights were dimmed and the song started up. The sound of fingers snapping filled the air.

Brady, Phil, Jason, Miguel, and Shawn all stood near the front.

Mimi:

__

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear y'all flow sistas

Kay:

__

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge

Strutting her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo. You wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh

All:

__

Gouchie, gouchie ya ya dada (hey hey hey)

gouchie gouchie ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yeah)

Creole Lady Marmalade

Mimi:

__

What what what what

Kay:

__

ooh, oh

All:

__

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

voulez vous coucher avec moi

Mimi:

__

yea yea yea yea

Belle (only slightly slurred):

__

He sat in boudoir _while she freshened up_

Boy drank all that magnolia wine

all her black satin sheets, suede's dark greens

yeah

All:

__

Gouchie gouchie ya ya dada. (Da-da-da)

Gouchie gouchie ya ya here (here ooh yeah)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)

creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir what what what)

voulez vous coucher avec moi

Mimi:

__

yea yea, uh

He come through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate, uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin' why spend mine, when I can spend yours?

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Im'ma keep playin' these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes

4 bad a$$ chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Hey sistas, soul sistas betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass 

bottle case in the meaning of expensive taste

If you wanna- Gouchie gouchie ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time, come on now

All:

__

Marmalade...Lady Marmalade.......Marmalade

Chloe:

__

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Make the savage beast inside roar, until he cried

More, More, More

Belle:

__

now he's back home doin 9 to 5

Kay:

__

sleepin the gray flannel life

Chloe:

__

But when he drifts off to sleep memories creep

more, more, more

All:

__

Gouchie gouchie ya ya dada. (Da-daaaaaaa yeah)

Gouchie gouchie ya ya here ( ooh )

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)

creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yeah)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

voulez vous coucher avec moi (come on, uh)

All:

__

Chloe- oh, leaaaaa, oh

Belle- Lady Marmalade

Mimi- hey, hey uh uh uh uhhuh

Kay- oh oh ooo

Creole Lady Marmalade yes-ah

The lights came back on and applause filled the room. The guys clapped the loudest. Brady just stood there. He had no idea Mimi could sing. She was really good.

Mimi made her way to Brady and stood in front of him. Neither said a word. Brady grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Kay watched them go. She grinned and said to Jason, "I bet someone's getting lucky."

Jason wiggled his eyebrows, "Might as well be you."

Kay laughed, "Let's play some pool." She drug him away.

Brady closed the door to the guest room. He pulled Mimi close to him.

He inhaled deeply, she smelled so sweet.

"I don't want to fight, baby. I just want to be with you, but this is new to me so you gotta let me know when I'm being a shit."

Mimi chuckled, "Don't worry, Black. I won't hesitate to put you in your place. I don't want to fight either."

Brady leaned down and fused his lips to hers. 'God she tasted like heaven. How had he went without her?' Mimi slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored. 

Brady cupped her bottom, pulling her even closer. They tried to make it to the bed, but only made it to the floor. 

Mimi yanked open Brady's shirt popping buttons. She slid her hands across his chest and then followed with her mouth. 

Brady tugged impatiently at her shirt and finally got it off. 

She straddled him on the floor. Soon both were free of clothing. 

Brady reached to help guide her onto him. Mimi stopped him.

He looked at her puzzled, "What's wrong. Don't you want to do this?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I was thinking about painting my toe nails." Mimi laughed. Brady grinned and flipped her over so he was on top, "Your gonna pay for that!"

Brady thrust into her swiftly. Mimi moaned. They made love like they were starved for it, both shouting out their release at the same time.

Chap. 16

Mimi and Brady wondered back down stairs. Everyone knew what they had been doing and were greeted with shouts and whistles by everyone else. Mimi blushed and buried her head in Brady's shoulder while Brady bowed before everyone.

Kay dragged Jason into the billiard room."So are you going to show me how to do this or what?" Kay asked.

Jason grinned and grasped her hips pulling her close, "So what lesson do you want first?"

Kay gulped. She was in over her head.

Shawn carted a passed out Belle up the stairs. He had her slung over his shoulder.

Brady yelled, "Shawn, don't even think of violating my sister!"

Shawn turned around with a grin, "No thanks, Brady. I like my women willing."

The party was drawing to a close. Everyone was either passed out, gone home, or otherwise ocuppied. Mimi and Brady were making out on one of the couches. Since they were back together they didn't want to waste anytime away from each other.

Kay had left, Jason giving her a ride home. Mimi made a mental note to get the details on that one later.

"Let's go upstairs," Brady murmmurred.

Mimi broke away from his kiss, "Again?"

Brady chuckled, "No funny business, I promise."

"Well, you know I wouldn't mind anyway."

Brady lead Mimi up to the room that he had claimed as his own for the night. It was one that Sami had used to stay in.

Mimi went into the bathroom to freshen up. Brady laid on the bed and looked around. Something on the dresser caught his eye. He grinned wickedly.

Mimi left the bathroom and just stared at the man on the bed. Did he know how gorgeous he was? Mental head slap, of course he did. That's why he was Brady Black. Then she noticed the gleam in his eye. He was up to something.

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you hiding, Black?"

Brady held up a small bottle. Mimi's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Brady just nodded. Mimi squealed and jumped on the bed. She took off her strappy sandals and laid her feet in his lap.

Brady laughed, "What color Tease or Siren? I'm leaning towards Siren."

Mimi smiled, "Siren it is."

Brady took the chosen bottle of polish and unscrewed it.

"Baby, you have to shake it up first."

"Right, like spraypaint. I knew that." Brady shook the bottle vigoriously and started to apply the color to Mimi's toes.

Mimi sighed in contentment. It didn't get better than this.

Kay leaned against the door and sighed. Jason had just left having dropped her and Miguel off. Miguel had surprisingly given them time alone at the party. Jason had held her close all night "teaching" her how to play pool. 

Kay laughed at remembering his face after she beat the pants off of him in the first game. They made a little wager before the last game and somehow Jason had managed to win. Kay smiled, well maybe she had let him win a little.

Chap. 17

Notes: They have all graduated. And this is the summer before college starts.

Three months later.....

Mimi, Belle, Kay and Chloe all sat together in Dotcom.

"Okay, I want the update on all of you," Belle demanded.

Mimi raised her hand in the air, "I'll go first!!"

They all laughed at Mimi's enthusiasm. Belle looked at her best friend. She had come a long way. Thanks to her brother, Mimi had come out of her shell.

"Well, I got into Salem U. I know it's not Julliard- Ms. Chloe but it's great for me. Brady and I are fine. He's still working hard at Basic Black. We're talking about moving in together off campus." Mimi said smiling.

Belle jumped up and hugged her best friend. "Meems!! This is so great!! You and Brady are so great together. I'm gonna have a new sister soon," Belle said in a sing song voice.

"Okay, before I start crying, someone else go," Mimi said sniffling.

Chloe laughed, "Well me and Phil are fine. I'm going to Julliard and Philly's going to Yale. We won't be too far away. I can't wait."

Belle looked expectantly at Kay, "Your turn."

Kay blushed, "Me and Jason are fine. We-"

"Go at it like rabbits, " Mimi interrupted with a laugh.

Kay blushed furiously.

Chloe and Belle sent her knowing looks, "Ah, so I see that Kay has experienced the wonders of sex."

Kay snorted, "You guys sound like sex ed teachers. Yes, and Jason is quite gifted. On the other hand, I'm going to UCLA and so is Jason."

"Well I guess it's my turn," Belle said. "Uh, me and Shawn are going strong and we plan on living together on campus at Salem U. as well. I'm expecting a proposal in a year or so," she said laughing.

They all continued to talk well into the afternoon. They all hugged and some cried.

"Why do I feel like this is the end," Belle cried.

"It's not the end Belle it's just the beginning, for all of us." Mimi told her.


End file.
